His Blue Green Eyes
by XxDreamsAreBetterThanRealityxX
Summary: Their parents go out of town and Bay, Daphne, and Toby throw a party...everything is going great until a certain blue green eyed hottie shows up. How does Bay react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to let every know that I changed my pen name because BriannaIan was kind of lame...**

**So, this is my first Switched at Birth fanfic...I have been absolutley obssessed with Switched at Birth...or more specifically with Emmett and Bay these past few weeks. They are so cute together and I really hope they stay together in the show.**

**So, enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Also, FYI when it comes to the dialogue in the story: **

"Not bold and quotation marks" = speaking out loud

**Bold and no quotation marks = just signing**

**"Bold and quotation marks" = speaking out loud and signing**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Switched at Birth...even though if I did, Daphne would not be interferring with Emmett and Bay's relationship and the show would not be ending on Monday!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Party at my house.'<em>

That was the text that both started and ended my life.

Of course, I was the one who sent it out. Well, me and my brother, Toby. We sent it to everyone in our contact lists, aside from our parents.

Mom and Dad were going on a second honeymoon type thing in the Bahamas and Regina and Adriana were visiting Regina's brother in Illinois.

My mom almost made me and Toby go stay with our grandma for the week and Regina was going to drag Daphne with them. But none of us wanted that; Daphne because she was still pissed at Regina (I was too, but her going away has nothing to do with me…) and Toby and I because going to our grandmas was…well…not fun.

But we managed to convince our parents that we were responsible and old enough to handle ourselves for a week. It took awhile but we finally persuaded them.

Now Toby, Daphne, and I were planning the biggest party of the year. I was surprised Daphne agreed to have a party but she said it would give her a chance to meet people.

"That's the spirit," I told her and proceeded with the party plans.

We started calling people about 30 seconds after Mom and Dad called to let us know that they touched down in the Bahamas, about 5 o'clock the day after they left.

Since I had text all of my friends and Toby had text all of his, I was pretty sure most of Buckner would be there, considering how fast word spreads around here.

Toby went to the store to pick up chips, soda, and beer. Since we weren't old enough to buy alcohol, Toby knew a guy that was over 21 who would by us beer.

Daphne and I had cleaned up the house and now we were in my room, looking for something to wear. Ever since all that happened with Regina, Daphne and I had gotten closer. We bonded through our anger at 'our' mother.

She had asked to borrow something of mine because she didn't think that anything she had would do. I rolled my eyes when she said that but agreed.

I pulled out a navy blue spaghetti strap dress and tossed it to her. "Try this on." I told her and she disappeared into my bathroom.

When she came back out, I observed the dres. It was short on her, coming down to just above the knee, which was what I wanted. It fit perfectly.

I smiled. "Perfect." Then I tossed her a pair of navy blue heels. She slipped them on and it made her long legs look longer.

"Thank you," she both said and signed. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

I ventured back into my closet and came back with a strapless black dress. I took it and a pair of silver heels into the bathroom.

I loved the way this dress fit me. It was tight but not tight enough that I couldn't move. It fell about 4 inches below my ass and it made me feel petite without making me look small.

As on Daphne, the heels made my legs look longer which was definatly a plus, considering how short I am.

I emerged from the bathroom and showed my dress off to Daphne. She smiled and nodded an approval.

"Okay, now hair and make up," I said and Daphne followed me back into the bathroom.

I pinned Daphne's hair up into a half ponytail, using a gold bobby pin to do it. Her bangs hung in her face. I decided that Daphne didn't need a lot of make up, natural was better. Some black mascara, pink eye shadow, and lip gloss did the trick.

When I was done, Daphne signed thank you and sat on the toilet and watched me do my hair.

I re-curled my already curly hair, fixing the frizz. I put on my red lipstick that made my lips look bigger. I added a thin layer of brown eye shadow and mascara. Then I sprayed perfume over both of us.

"Gorgeous," Daphne said. "So, now what?"

I glance at the clock. People would start showing up soon. I shrugged. "We wait, I guess."

Just then I heard Toby come in the front door.

"Or…we go help Toby bring food in," I told Daphne since she didn't hear the door.

"Okay." We headed downstairs and got bags and boxes out of the car. We put chips in bowls and cans of soda and bottles beer on the counter. We just finished as the doorbell rang.

The first wave of people rushed into the house and music filled the house, loud enough that Daphne and probably Emmett could hear it.

I smiled as I thought about Emmett. I thought back to when he was there for me when I found out Regina knew about the switch.

~Flashback~

_"She just shut her eyes and pretended that I didn't exist, like it was more important not to risk losing Daphne then to even try and get me-"_

_ Emmett held up his hand to get me to slow down, a pained expression on his face. _

_ "No, okay? I don't wanna slow down! I just wanna say what I need to say and I want you to understand me but I cant sign and you cant hear. I don't even know what I'm doing here. This isn't going to work out." I could feel the tears threatening to overflow down my cheeks. Deep down, I felt bad for saying that but I had other things on my mind. _

_ As I started to leave, Emmett grabbed my hand and I stopped. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and all I wanted at that moment was for Emmett to hold me. I turned around and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and I sobbed into his shirt. _

_ He stood there and held me for what seemed like hours. When it felt like there were no more tears left in my body, I pulled back and looked at him. He mouthed, "I'm sorry," to me and I felt bad all over again. Emmett was so nice and sweet and I really wanted this to work but I didn't know how it could. There was too much of a communication barrier. _

_ "I'm okay." I said, even though I really wasn't. "I should probably go. My parents are going to be worried."_

_ Emmett nodded and before he let me, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kissed onto my lips. _

_ I left his house more confused than I was when I got there. _

~End flashback~

That was 8 days ago. I haven't talked to Emmett since. I saw him when he came to pick up Daphne for school, but he never got off his motorcycle and never took off his helmet.

I didn't text him or anything because I didn't know what to say. I was still confused about my feelings for him and our relationship. I figured I had to talk to him soon but I was putting it off. I didnt invite him to this party thing because I figured he wouldn't want to hang out with a bunch of Buckner kids. Hell, I hardly wanted to hang out with them.

I was so lost in my thoughts; I didn't realize that more people had shown up until somebody ran into me. I regained my balanced just in time for the doorbell to ring again.

"Bay, will you get that?" Toby yelled to me before he disappeared into the kitchen.

I smoothed down my hair and pulled the door open, preparing to jump back because I expecting a bunch of people to come flooding in.

But only one person was standing there. A person with blue green eyes...

Emmett smiled and signed, **Hi, Bay**

**"Emmett! ****What are you doing here?" **I realized how bad that sounded but it was too late to take it back.

**What, am I not suppose to be here or something? **He gave me his famous James Dean smirk.

"**No, no, its not that, I just didn't know you were coming." **

**Daphne invited me. I came to see how rich kids party. But I mainly came here to…see you. **

**"Me?" **My voice squeaked as I said that, but he couldn't hear it.

Emmett nodded and looked down at the ground, as if he all of sudden became shy.

When he looked back up at me, I signed, "**Do you want to go-" **

I was cut off when Emmett looked over my shoulder and started waving to someone. I spun around and saw Daphne walking toward us. Emmett lookaed back at me and held up a finger and mouthed **One second, okay?**

I nodded. _'Of course, Daphne always comes before me...' _I thought bitterly even though I put a smile on my face as Emmett and Daphne started signing rapidly. Even though I have been learning sign language and have been getting better at it, I couldnt understand what they were saying because they went so fast.

They talked for awhile and I started to get bored, confused as to what they were talking about. Since they were so into their conversation, they didnt even noticed when I walked off into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer from the counter and decided right then and there that I was going to get drunk tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I really hope I did okay but that's up to you guys...just let me know! :)<strong>

**I just rewatched the newest episode and who agrees that Emmett is the sweetest for what he gave Bay for her birthday? Daphne better not tear them apart because she all of a sudden decides she has feelings for Emmett or I'm gonna to be furious...**

**Anyways, before I rant anymore, I'm going to go start chapter 2...**

**So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and give me your feedback. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

**Just a note: Bay's signing still isnt very good, so when shes talking, she's half speaking out loud half signing and she still doesnt understand Emmett's signing all that well so she's only picking up parts of it. She's getting better and she's picking up enough to understand the gist of what he is saying. I just wanted to let everyone know so there's no confusion. **

**ANYWAYS...well, actually I dont really have much left to say so lets just get right to it! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Bay walk away and disappear into the kitchen. I wanted to follow her but Daphne was talking a millon signs a minute and I couldnt slip away. It would be rude and she is the one who invited me to this thing. What I didnt understand was why Bay didnt invite me herself? Was she mad at me? She hasnt talked to me since she left my house the night they found out that Regina lied. Granted, I wasnt exactly innocent either. I haven't texted or came to see her. I wasnt sure what to say.

But I knew that I had to talk to her and that was the reason I came to this party. I wouldnt have come if I couldnt talk to Bay. I didnt give a crap about the Buckner Hall rich kids. There was only one rich kid I was interested in and I was determined to find her.

I wasnt really sure what Daphne was talking about any more since I kind of spaced out and didnt follow many of her signs. I think she was talking about her mom but I couldnt be sure.

A few minutes later, I managed to escape by telling her that I had to pee and walked off in the direction of the bathroom. When I was sure she had walked off, I doubled back and went into the kitchen. Bay wasnt there. Maybe she went out the back. I grabbed a beer off the counter and headed out onto the porch.

I usually dont drink, I've had like one beer in my life, but tonight I thought '_What the hell?' _

Bay wasnt outside, just a few random people, some talking and some making out. I turned around and went back through the kitchen and into the living room.

The living room was the source as to where the music was coming from. The music was so loud that it was vibrating the floor and walls. I vaguely wondered if the police were going to get called because of a noise disturbance. But I guess when you live in a rich neighborhood, you dont have to worry about that.

The room was packed wall to wall with dancing bodies and I decided I was never going to find Bay in this mess.

It was then that I spotted Toby sitting on the couch, talking to some girls. I made my way over to them and tapped Toby on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, Emmett! Didnt know you were coming to this!" Toby said.

I pointed to my eyes then made the sign for Bay the gestured around the room. I figured Toby still hadnt learned any sign so this was the easiest way to go.

"Your looking for Bay?"

I nodded.

Toby just shrugged. "I dont know where she is."

Well. He's helpful. I signed, **Okay, Thanks. **_Not. _

Toby turned back toward the blonde on his right and I walked away partically because I needed to find Bay but mostly because I didnt want to witness Toby fliring with some girl. God knows how well that would go.

I pushed through the crowd and back into the kitchen. If Bay was in the living room, there was no way I was going to find her anyways. I decided I would wait and hope Bay came back into the kitchen.

I didnt have to wait long.

Bay came in, holding an empty beer bottle. She threw it into the trash next to the door, turned to the counter and grabbed another bottle, taking a long swig from it. She hadnt noticed me yet since I was sitting at the table on the far side of the room. She turned back around and started to head out the door when she finally saw me.

She gasped. It was obvious that I startled her. **"Emmett! You scared me!"**

I smirked**. Sorry, I've been looking for you everywhere.**

**"Why? Daphne had to go**?" She signed sharply. She almost seemed mad but I could just be reading her wrong.

**What? No? I need to talk to you. Do you think we could go somewhere? You know, private? **

Bay crossed her arms and scowled at me. So, she is mad at me. Hm.

**Please, **I pleaded with her, giving her my best puppy dog face.

That seemed to soften her a bit. She dropped her arms and her scowl and took another drink of her beer. She did the sign for fine without talking and walked past me out of the kitchen.

I grinned and followed her.

Bay led me out of the house, pushing through the crowds. We ended up in her garage. She shut the door behind me and resumed her stiff glare.

**Why are you mad at me?**I asked her.

"**I'm not." **

I raised an eyebrow. She caved.

"**Okay, fine. I'm just anoyed."**

**Why? **I was really confused now.

"**Because everyone always picks her over me! My parents, Regina, Toby, you. I'm not as good as her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and I'm...not." **Bay said, signing what she could.

**Daphne? **That was a stupid question and Bay let me know.

"**Yes, Daphne! Of course, Daphne! Perfect little Daphne, who has everyone on her side! Daphne, the one everyone loves more than they love me, including...you!"**

WHAT? I thought we were making progress with this. I also thought Bay had stopped being insanely jealous of the fact that I USED to like Daphne. That was before I met Bay and got to know her. Now I know that Daphne was and never will be into me and I had to move on. I really liked Bay and I thought she knew that. Guess not.

**Watch my hands very carefully. Daphne. And. I. Are. Just. Friends. I. Swear. **

Bay looked like she didnt believe me.

I walked closer to her and signed, **Where did this come from? Is it because I was talking to her earlier?**

Bay nodded ever so slightly. "**You completely ignored me as soon as you saw Daphne. It's clear to me that you still have feelings for her." **Her signs were short and small and she almost looked embarassed.

I shook my head, telling her no, I didnt have feelings for Daphne anymore. Daphne was just my best friend. Nothing more. I had to make Bay see that.

I moved even closer to her and set my beer bottle down on the table behind her. I grabbed hers and put it beside mine. I leaned down and right before my lips touched hers, I pulled back a little bit and signed, **I like you, I _really_ like you. Not Daphne. Promise. **

Then I kissed her. And she kissed back. It was a short kiss, but I put as much passion as I could into it. I could taste the alcohol on her breath and I'm sure she could taste it on mine.

When we pulled away, I said, **Have I convinced you that it's you I like and not Daphne? I dont kiss just anyone you know. **

**"Your getting there." **Bay smiled before she pulled my head back down and her lips crashed into mine.

This kiss was sloppier than the first, more urgent. After a few minutes, I drew back a little bit and made the sign for drunk and pointed to Bay.

"**A little." **Bay grinned and we started kissing again.

I dont know how long we made out for, but we ended up sitting in a padded chair, Bay on my lap. After a while Bay stopped kissing me and I realized that she had past out, her head on my shoulder.

I vaguely wondered how many beers she had but then I yawned and soon I was asleep too.

If I would have known what was going to happen the next day, I probably would have never let myself fall asleep in Bay's garage. I should have just put Bay in her bed and left. But, no.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? They werent too OOC, were they? I hope not.<strong>

**Find out what happens the next day in chapter 3, which I'm going to go start writing ASAP. **

**Also, whose seen Sean Berdy in The Sandlot 2? Did anybody else notice the crazy outfits that he wore? Granted it was the 70's, but still...Yeah, I'm watching it right now...Sean was such a cute little kid :P**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...**

**I know, I know, its been awhile. I'm sorry. I had major writers black and then school started again and I've been extremely busy with that so...yeah. **

**Anyways, here is Chapter 3 :)**

**Hope you like it :P**

* * *

><p>Bay's POV<p>

When I woke up in the morning, there was about 100 questions running through my head all at the same time.

First one: Why was I stitting on Emmett's lap, in my garage?

Second: Where was that pounding coming from? At first, I thought it was my head, my brain trobbing against my skull. But then I realized somebody knocking on the door. Please dont let it be Daphne...

Oh, crap. I thought through the haze that was my brain and tried to remember what happened last night. Oh, right. The party. Emmett had come and we ended up making out in my garage. We must have fallen asleep in this god awful chair.

"BAY! OPEN UP!" Toby yelled through the door.

I started tapping Emmett on the shoulder, frantically trying to get him to wake up. I discovered that morning that he was a very heavy sleeper. All that resulted from the tapping was he shifted under me, almost causing me to fall off his lap. I tried shaking his shoulder and finally resorted to kissing him.

That worked. Emmett's eyes flew open and he kissed me back for half a second before I pulled away and got off of him.

I did the sign for finally and rolled my eyes.

**Well, good morning to you too. **

I was about the reply when the banging on the door started again. Emmett felt the vibrations and his eyes widened. **Who?**

**"Toby." **I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the fireworks. "**Okay, just stay calm and dont...move." **

Emmett nodded his understanding.

I patted my hair down-although I was sure I looked like crap anyways-and opened the door, letting in the blinding sunlight. I squinted against it and focused on Toby, who was standing there with his arms crossed. He had a very amused look on his face.

He looked over my shoulder and said, "Hey, Emmett!"

Emmett raised a hand in greeting and looked down at the ground, clearly embarassed. I knew how he felt.

Toby looked back at me and grinned. "Rough night? Never mind, I dont want to know. As long as you used protection." For the first time, I was glad that Emmett was deaf so that he couldnt hear what Toby was saying.

I resisted the urge to punch my 'brother'. Instead, I just stuck my tongue out at him, like I was 5 years old. Toby just rolled his eyes at us.

"What do you want?" I still didnt know why he came out here in the first place other than to make fun of us.

"You should come look at this." Toby gestured for us to follow him.

"Look at wha-" I choked on my own words when I saw what Toby was talking about. The pavement was littered with red plastic cups, beer bottles, beer cans, and soda cans. There was toilet paper (toliet paper? What?) hanging from the trees and bushes. Plus, there was some garments of clothing; a couple coats, a few socks, a pair of shoes, and...oh god...a bra and matching pair of underwear.

I glanced back at Emmett and saw his expression matched mine: horrified.

"How wild did this party get?" I asked, stupidly, because I could clearly see how wild the party got.

Toby smirked at me and at Emmett and said, "You would know, you were there...oh, wait."

"Shut up, Toby." Then I realized something. "Hey where's Daphne?"

Toby pointed at the house. "She's in there. Starting to clean up. The inside is worse than the outside."

"Oh. Wow." I still had a killer headache but I guessed Toby and I had to go help clean.

I turned and walked up to Emmett. I didnt expect him to stay and help so I said, "**I have to go pick up this mess. Maybe we can hang out somewhere later. I'll call you when I'm done."**

Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

"**What?"**

**I'm staying to help. This place is a disaster. You need all the help you can get**

**"Oh, Emmett, you dont have to do that."**

He waved his hand like it was no big deal.

We went into the house and found Daphne in the kitchen, putting cans and bottles into a trash bag.

"There you guys are! This is going to take forever to finish." Daphne said, without turning around. She must have felt the vibrations from the door slamming shut.

When she finally did face us, she was suprised to see Emmett standing there. "**Emmett, what are you doing here...at 9 o'clock in the morning?" **

Emmett glanced at me out the corner of his eye. **I came back to help you guys clean up. Looks like you need it. **He gestured around the room.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, almost like she didnt believe him, but said, "**Oh, well, thanks." **

Emmett just smiled.

Daphne threw us each a trash bag. Toby went into the living room and Emmett and I went outside.

An extra pair of hands or not, we were in for a long day.

* * *

><p>Cleaning up the house was absolute hell. There was crap everywhere. If I never seen another red plastic cup in my life, it would be too soon.<p>

Emmett left soon after we finished, saying that he had to go home and change his clothes and that he would be back later so we could do something.

As soon as he left, Daphne and I sat in the kitchen, drinking bottles of water. I decided right then that I was going to tell Daphne about Emmett and me. It wasn't going to be easy and Daphne was probably going to be pissed, but I still had to tell her.

"So…" I really didn't know how to say this. How do you tell your biological mothers un-biological daughter that you're dating her best friend?

I didn't have time to figure it out though because Daphne started talking first. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure…"

"I think…I might…sorta kind of…like someone…"

"Who?" I thought about all the guys that have been around. Wilke was too much of an idiot for Daphne to like. My eyes widened. "Oh god, please tell me it's not Toby…because that would be wrong on so many levels and-"

I stopped talking when Daphne reached over and smacked my arm.

"Of course it's not Toby!"

"Whew. Then who? Do I know him?"

"Emmett." Daphne smiled.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was suffocating. Did she say that she was falling for Emmett? Maybe _I_ was going deaf. No, I definitely heard her right.

"Bay? Are you okay? Hello, Earth to Bay!" Daphne waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I…have to go." I jumped of my stool and ran out of the kitchen and into the garage.

Did she really have to tell me that…right now, when I was just starting see that maybe Emmett actually likes me? That maybe I was good enough for him even if I'm not good enough for my parents andRegina?

I knew that as soon as Emmett found out about Daphne's feelings, he would dump me for her. She was the one he always loved.

I flung myself down onto the chair that was in the middle of the floor but then I realized that it was the same chair I had made out with Emmett only the day before. Getting up, I went over to my paints.

I grabbed a few and turned to my next blank canvass.

By the time I was done, I had paint splattered everywhere, on my face, in my hair, on my arms. I stepped back and looked at what I had painted.

Emmett. I had painted Emmett signing I Love You. It looked so much him that it almost looked like a photograph.

I studied the painting from his red hair to his skillful hands. But my gaze kept getting locked on his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled green.

5 minutes later, lost in thought and still admiring the painting, I jumped when I heard a loud bang behind me.

I turned on my heel and found myself facing…Emmett. He was leaning in the doorway and apparently had just banged on the wall to get my attention.

He looked so happy to see me that if I wasn't so upset, I would have smiled.

Emmett's smiled faltered and was replaced with concern. He must have just showered because his hair was wet and he was wearing a blue tshirt under his mornal leather jacket.

**What's wrong? **He signed and started to move into the room.

Crap, I really didn't want Emmett to see my painting. I spun around and attempted to grab the painting to turn it around but all I managed to do was knock over the pot of green paint.

Luckily, Emmett has amazing reflexes and was able to reach over and grab the pot before it hit the ground. He stood back up and handed me the green paint, but not before noticing the painting.

He gasped and moved closer to get a better look at it. I blushed. Looking over his shoulder, he signed, **that's beautiful. **

I smiled and said, **"Of course, it's you." **Okay, I know that sounded sappy but I couldn't help myself.

Emmett rolled his eyes because that was obviously not what he meant. He turned back toward the piece of art and I moved up behind him.

I decided right then that, even though it was probably going to kill me, that I needed to break up with him. I needed to end what was happing with him before it went any further and he broke my heart. Knowing what I know now about Daohne, I knew it was inetivible.

I took a deep breath and was just about to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention when suddenly he spun around and his crashed into mine.

All thoughts of breaking up flew from my mind and I lost myself in the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and his went around my waist. He picked me up a few inches off the ground so he didnt have to bend.

Just as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss farther, I heard a strangled noise behind me. I pulled away from Emmett who opened his eyes slowly.

Emmett looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened and then he dropped me. Granted I was only like 5 inches off the ground I didnt drop far but still.

I turned around slowly , scared of who was standing back there. Actually, I already knew who was standing back there but I really didnt want to admit it to my self.

But when I did turn around, the only thing I saw was a flash of red hair running out of the door, which slammed afterwards.

Crap...

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


End file.
